E ai, mano?
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Shun vai descobrir os tormentos de ser um irmão mais velho!


E ai, mano?

_By Polly Depp Weasley_

Eu estava lendo um de meus livros favoritos – Crime e Castigo, de Dostoievski – quando Seiya apareceu e sentou ao meu lado, espalhafatoso.

- E ai, mano? – Eu tive que fazer um esforço imenso para desviar os olhos do que estava lendo e olhar para ele. Os cabelos castanhos dele pareciam mais assanhados do que de costume, e a cara de criança de sempre, como aquelas que vivem fazendo travessuras, não mudara desde que descobrimos que éramos irmãos.

- Não me chame de _mano_...! É tão... – Como eu poderia explicar? – É tão _pobre_ culturalmente falando.

- Mas somos irmãos, não somos? – Ele não pareceu entender.

- Sim, somos. – Falei, com o tom mais amigável e compreensivo que eu conseguia, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena. – Mas não gosto desse termo. É muito vulgar. Me chame apenas de Shun, sim?

- Nem de... Irmão? – Seiya perguntou, com uma expressão ansiosa.

- Pode me chamar de irmão, Seiya. – Sorri. – É o que somos, não é?

Ele deu uma risadinha, e olhou para minhas mãos.

- O que você está lendo? – Ele perguntou, me fazendo fechar o livro e mostrar-lhe a capa. – Dossi... Dostooo... Dosoo...

- Dostoievski. – Uma voz com um sotaque forte falou. – Russo, e genial. – Era Hyoga que falava com seu timbre de voz grave.

- Ah, claro... Russos. – Seiya deu de ombros e saiu, deixando Hyoga me olhando com um risinho de entendimento. Seiya nunca entenderia, mesmo.

* * *

><p>A música entrava em meus ouvidos como se fosse guiada por algum tipo de magia. Depois que ficamos livres de toda aquela rotina de "salvar o mundo", tocar violino foi uma das coisas que me fez mais alegre enquanto eu não conseguia esquecer as coisas que eu tinha visto em minhas batalhas. Apesar disso, algo me incomodava. Um batuque repetitivo estava atrapalhando minha concentração, e eu tive que afastar o arco das cordas para olhar o autor do barulho.<p>

- Seiya, está me incomodando. – Falei, olhando para o rapaz sentado na cadeira perto da minha escrivaninha.

- Só estava tentando acompanhar a música, mano...

- Não. Estava me atrapalhando, e... Não me chame de _mano_. – Respirei fundo. Às vezes o Seiya tem o dom de irritar qualquer um.

- Desculpe... Já estou saindo...! – Ele saiu do meu quarto, me deixando sozinho. Tive medo de ter sido mal-educado e agressivo com ele, mas essas coisas eram recorrentes, e eu não queria que se tornasse um hábito.

- Deve ser bem difícil até pra você, não é? – Ouvi a voz do Hyoga na porta, e assenti com a cabeça, voltando à minha música. Sorte do Shiryu que não precisava ouvir essas coisas. Estando na China, não tinha que aturar as infantilidades do nosso irmão mais novo. O Ikki... Bem, ele quase nunca estava em casa, então, também não.

Deixei meu violino em seu apoiador no chão, andando até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água. Passei alguns minutos lá, depois ouvindo um barulho de madeira quebrando.

- Não... Não pode ser... – Corri como um desesperado, chegando no meu quarto com o meu violino no chão, com o arco quebrado, uma bola de futebol, e um Seiya caído no chão.

- Desculpa, Shun...! Foi sem querer...! Eu juro que eu...

- Vai-embora-daqui-agora! – Eu cuspi as palavras, mordendo os meus dentes. – LOGO!

- Mas...

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DE COMO ISSO FOI CARO! – Eu estava fora de mim. Mas como agüentar isso todos os dias? – VÁ EMBORA ANTES QUE EU MATE VOCÊ! – Ele correu rapidinho, sentindo meu cosmo explodir em raiva. Eu costumo ser uma pessoa bem calma, mas acho que minha paciência veio encurtando à medida que convivo com o Seiya.

Depois de alguns minutos observando os restos do meu instrumento, um Seiya todo sem-jeito aparece na porta do meu quarto, me olhando com olhos baixos.

- Eu realmente estou arrependido. Me desculpe...! – Ele estendeu a mão, me entregando algum dinheiro. – Talvez pague o conserto.

Peguei o dinheiro na mão dele e deu um sorriso para ele.

- Tudo bem, não estou com raiva de você. – E eu estava falando a verdade. – Só não faça de novo.

- Não se preocupe... Shun. – Ele mordeu o canto da boca, e já ia saindo quando eu falei.

- E obrigado... Mano. – Nem tive coragem de dizer que o dinheiro não dava para comprar nem as cordas.

* * *

><p>Depois do incidente, sai para o jardim, tentando pensar no que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Virei para trás quando senti um cosmo conhecido, dando de cara com meu irmão mais velho.<p>

- Sofrendo, Shun? – Ele perguntou, e eu ri amarelo.

- Um pouco. Você sabe como é o Seiya...

- Sim, eu sei. – Ele me abraçou pelos ombros. – Agora você sabe os sacrifícios que se faz por um irmão mais novo.

Eu tive que rir. Talvez fosse bem isso, mesmo.

**_N/A.: Fic bem bestinha! Só que achei que seria uma boa mostrar que cuidar de irmãos mais novos pode ser bem cansativo hahaha_**

**_Beijos da Polly!_**


End file.
